Waktu Luang
by andreanromanky18
Summary: Jeje eksperimen lagi :v Kali ini dari TFP, setnya setelah musim 3 episode 61 'Evolusi' (Evolution) :D


_Baiklah, kali pertama bikin cerita YAOI UMxWJ, Jeje eksperimen lagi :v Kali ini dari TFP, setnya setelah musim 3 episode 61 'Evolusi' (__Evolution)__ Nikmati :D_

* * *

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Wheeljack sejak kejadian itu. Ia terus menyendiri di belakang markas. Semenjak Ultra Magnus hampir mati karena serangan Predaking dan kehilangan tangan kanannya, Wheeljack seakan begitu terpukul.

"Hei Jackie! Lo baik-baik saja?" Terdengar suara Bulkhead memanggilnya dari jendela.

"Gua baik. Hanya sedikit stres itu saja."

Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat mendekat ke arahnya.

"Boleh gue... um... gabung?"

Sebenarnya Wheeljack sedang tak ingin menerima tamu. Ia sedang ingin sendiri sampai ia merasa nyaman, atau menerima kabar tentang Ultra Magnus. Namun karena Bulkhead adalah sahabatnya, ia tak tega mengabaikan dia.

"Tentu." Wheeljack menepuk ruang di sebelahnya. "Selalu ada waktu buat lo, Bulk."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menatap ke arah bintang di langit. Bulkhead tahu, ada sesuatu dengan Wheeljack. Dia biasanya menatapi bintang jika sedang merasa tidak baik.

"Lo baik saja, Jackie? Maksud gue... ada sesuatu yang... um.. lo ingin omongin?"

Wheeljack terus menatap bintang, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Lo tau lah, Bulk."

"Tentang Ultra Magnus?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya iya."

"Ayolah, Jackie," Bulkhead meninju lembut pundak Wheeljack, "Sang Komandan akan baik-baik saja."

"Gua gak berubah, Bulk. Lo tahu itu." lalu Wheeljack menatap Bulkhead dan memberikan senyum padanya. "Aku selalu seperti ini jika tentang robot yang aku peduli."

"Oh." Bulkhead kembali menatap bintang. Segitu besarnyakah rasa peduli Wheeljack pada Ultra Magnus? Sampai dia galau di sini? Mungkinkah dia-... Tunggu, _APA?!_

"Lo pada... er... Ultra Magnus?!" Bulkhead menatap Wheeljack dengan terkejut.

"Entah dengan perasaan ini, tapi gua..." Wheeljack tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Gua merasa ada sesuatu di antara kami."

Bulkhead hanya terus menatap Wheeljack, tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Untuk sesaat, ia kebingungan dengan apa yang Wheeljack maksud,

"Sesuatu di antara kalian?"

"Yah... entahlah. Setelah pertarungan di gua melawan Predakon itu, gue merasa dia melihat gue dengan cara yang berbeda." Jawab Wheeljack dengan nada tenang. "Di gua saat kau dan Miko ada." Wheeljack sedikit tertawa sambil meninju lembut lengan Bulkhead.

"T-tapi... bagaimana dia... lo..."

"Entahlah, Bulk. Dia memang penuh misteri. Sedikit bagus untuk menjadi Optimus, bisa menanyakannya hal semacam itu."

"Jadi penyebab lu keluar dari Wrecker itu-..."

"Iya. Aku merasa dia merasakan sesuatu padaku. Itu sudah cukup lama memang, cukup lama sebelum aku keluar dari Wrecker. Tapi-..."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara komm untuk Bulkhead. Rachet mengatakan bahwa Miko terus mencari dirinya sejak tadi. Mendesah, ia berdiri dan pamit pergi.

"Jackie, maaf tapi gua harus-..."

"Jangan ngomong lagi," potong Wheeljack sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. "Dia butuh lo. Sebaiknya lo pergi sekarang. Jangan bikin dia nunggu lagi."

"Lo yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja. Gua ni Wrecker –kita tu Wrecker. Butuh lebih buruk untuk bikin gue jatuh."

Bulkhead sebenarnya merasa tak enak meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi ia yakin Wheeljack akan baik-baik saja. Dia pernah melalui yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kalo lo butuh sesuatu, gua cuma satu komm, oke?"

"Yap. Makasih." Senyumnya sambil menatap Bulkhead pergi. Setelah Bulkhead benar-benar pergi, perlahan senyuman terpaksanya berubah menjadi cemberut akan kesedihan.

* * *

Wheeljack termenung di ruangannya, membelakangi pintu, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan, dan pikiran, dari Ultra Magnus. Dia bisa merasakan sparknya berdenyut kencang. Sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa tertarik pada Ultra Magnus. Tubuhnya terlihat ditempa dengan indah, dengan pinggangnya yang tipis itu, paha perak yang panjang, kakinya yang kuat, dan tangan yang kuat.

Tubuhnya mirip dengan tubuh Optimus sebelum dia dibangun ulang oleh Palu Solus Prime, namun dengan warna berbeda, biru daripada merah, meski dengan sedikit aksen merah. Namun, kepribadiannya yang misterius menyulitkannya untuk sekadar menyapanya.

Memang, perang merupakan hal yang buruk, namun, tidak untuk para Wrecker, itu merupakan salah satu bentuk seni bagi mereka. Sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati. Sebenarnya bekerja di laboratorium sebelum perang memang menyenangkan, dan mempunyai hasil. Namun seni perang adalah hal yang tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun. Memukul, menembak, dan menendang para 'Kon itu memberi sensasi yang tak bisa dilukiskan. Tapi, dia punya alasan bagus untuk meninggalkan pasukan Wrecker, utamanya setelah saat itu ketika-...

Saat Wheeljack termenung di ruangannya, dia mendengar ketukan pintu. Dia mengharapkan Bulkhead atau Rachet untuk datang untuk sekadar memeriksa kondisinya,

"Masuk saja."

Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki yang keras. Tunggu, itu bukan Bulkhead maupun Rachet. Langkah kaki mereka tak sekeras itu. Yang ini terdengar lebih tegap.

"Kau sedang dalam perawatan pribadimu, kukira."

Wheeljack menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Ultra Magnus telah berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu Ultra Magnus berlutut di belakangnya dengan posisi yang dianggapnya lebih nyaman. Sepertinya tangan kanannya sudah diperbaiki oleh Rachet.

"Tak biasanya kau menyendiri seperti ini. Kau sendiri yang pernah mengatakan bahwa terkadang menyendiri tak baik untuk prosesormu."

"Sayangnya gua gak punya pilihan lain," Wheeljack berbalik. "Lo mau gabung? Lagipula ini bukan waktu kerja gua, _pak._"

Ultra Magnus duduk di depannya. "Sepertinya ada, mengingat kita sekarang ada dalam posisi yang cukup terdesak. Dalam masa-masa yang dibutuhkan, Wrecker bisa membuat unit sekali lagi."

Wheeljack terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa keras. "...oh lo bisa –_ha! –ha _bilang sama Bulkhead tentang itu! Bilang ke dia gue lagi offline."

"Sepertinya, ini bisa memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengajukan satu pertanyaan." Jawab Ultra dengan nada tenang, optik menutup dalam konsentrasi.

"Widih bagus. Itu kayak lo minta izin ma gua."

"Memang."

Wheeljack memiringkan kepalanya dalam rasa bingung. "Oke lah. Cepet, pukul gua."

Ultra Magnus cemberut akan perilaku Wheeljack. Memang dia sedikit sulit untuk diatur. "Meskipun ini kau tak sedang dalam tugas, aku merekomendasikanmu untuk tetap memperhatikan bahasamu."

"Kayak itu pernah nakutin gua." Jawab Wheeljack dengan nada biasa.

Ultra Magnus mengambil nafas dalam, "Aku tak begitu ingat," kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Wheeljack, "Bagaimana aku mengecewakanmu sebagai seorang komandan?"

Wheeljack terkejut. Ia tak yakin ia baru saja ditanyakan hal seperti itu, "_Apa?_"

"Saat kau meninggalkan pasukan Wrecker, aku teringat bahwa percakapan terakhir kita mengindikasikan bahwa kau menganggapku sebagai komandan yang tidak baik. Aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak aku datang, sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin kau tahu itu. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Lagipula aku juga mengamati akhir-akhir ini kau sering memperhatikanku."

Terkejut, Wheeljack berdiri, melepas tangan Ultra Magnus dari pundaknya, dan berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyesali dan berusaha... dia kira ini semua adalah tentang kepemimpinan. Wheeljack menatap Ultra Magnus, sedikit marah dan tertekan dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Lu gak tahu apa_-apa!_ Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun ini untuk memprosesnya-..."

"Itulah kenapa aku bertanya." Jawab Ultra dengan tenang. "Aku tak menghargai nada kerasmu."

"_Gua gak ngehargai kebodohan lo!_"

Ultra Magnus mencoba berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Wheeljack untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan mengabaikan ketidakpatuhanmu untuk saat ini. Jika ini bukan tentang kemampuan kepemimpinanku, maka apa itu? Apa _hal_ yang kau maksud?"

Kibasan emosi mengalir di prosesor Wheeljack. Ia tak lagi yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. "Dengar, ini.. _ini _bukan segalanya tentang lu! Ini tentang... ah, _sialan!_" ia melebarkan tangannya, lalu kembali duduk.

Ultra Magnus memiringkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk. "Apa ada yang ingin kau jelaskan? Aku untungnya sedang tidak dalam waktu kerja."

Wheeljack mengambil nafas dalam lalu kembali berdiri, "Gue... gua mau berhubungan dengan lu. Gw jadi punya lu, dan lu jadi punya gw. Apa itu jelas, _pak?_"

Sejenak Ultra Magnus terkejut. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata baginya. Dahulu, dia sering memperhatikan Wheeljack karena dia memiliki daya tarik yang terbilang tinggi untuk sekadar robot biasa. Tapi memang, bingkainya terbilang bagus dan menawan, cukup menggoda. Namun saat Wheeljack meninggalkan Wrecker, Ultra Magnus mengira itu adalah karenanya. Lagipula percakapan terakhirnya dengan Wheeljack bertahun-tahun yang lalu mengindikasikan bahwa Wheeljack menganggapnya sebagai komandan yang kurang baik.

Ultra Magnus berdiri dan mendekati Wheeljack. Wheeljack sedikit terkejut, lalu menegang saat Ultra Magnus memegang pinggangnya.

"Jadi, apa itu benar?"

"Ya gitulah."

Wheeljack memegang lengan Ultra, berjaga-jaga jika komandannya melakukan lah yang tak diperkirakan.

"Jadi, maukah kau memanfaatkan waktu luang kita?" kata Ultra sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Wheeljack sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian sebuah senyuman tajam terbentuk di bibirnya sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Ultra.

"Ooh gua _bakal_ manfaatin itu, _pak~_"


End file.
